


Dean Winchester's "Why Did I Buy A Pet Too?"

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Other Authors' Fics [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Castiel and Sam talk Dean into buying pets. Sam wants a dog to take on hunts. Cas wants a cat to keep him company when he stays at the bunker as the boy's "tech support". Dean can get used to the dog, but when he catches one of Castiel's cats in his room, he has a moment of clarity.





	Dean Winchester's "Why Did I Buy A Pet Too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading! This fic is set somewhere in season 9.

“Dean, can we get a cat?” Castiel asked, stirring the coffee he’d just made. Dean shot him a puzzled look from the table in the main room of the bunker.

 

“Cas, what did you say?”

 

“I asked if we could get a cat.” Dean’s expression changed from simple misunderstanding to utter confusion.

 

“And why would you want a cat, Cas?”

 

“Because I like cats, Dean. And I want one because when you and Sam leave, I get lonely.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Angels can get lonely? I thought you guys were like, “content to be content” and that was it. Like, I didn’t think you angels needed companionship.” Castiel stared flatly at the other man.

 

“I was recently human and experienced human emotions and feelings. And some of them have left impressions on me. Such as loneliness.” Dean rolled his eyes and looked back down at his papers.

 

“Cas, we are not getting a cat. If we get any animal, which we’re not, it would be a dog, because a dog would really help us on hunts.” Cas narrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Dean, the whole point of us getting an animal would be so that I wouldn’t get lonely when you and your brother leave. If you were to get a dog-”

 

“Which we’re not…”

 

“If we were, then you said it yourself, you’d take the dog with you. What would be the point? Besides, I want a cat. They are more calm and quiet than dogs.”

 

“Cas, we aren’t getting a dog, and we’re definitely not getting a cat.”

 

“Dean-“

 

“Dammit, Cas! No!”

 

“Hey, woah. You guys still arguing over who gets to be on top?” Sam joked as he entered the room.

 

“Shut up Sam. We’re not together. The sooner you accept that the less I’ll kick your ass for it.” Dean threatened. “Anyway, Castiel here wants to get a cat. He says he gets “lonely” when we leave on hunts.” Sam turned to Cas.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” Cas shot back. “And then Dean told me that if we were to get a pet, then we’d get a dog, but he’d take it with him on hunts, which defeats the purpose.” Sam chuckled slightly and turned to Dean.

 

“Really?” He repeated.

 

“Yes.” Dean said, not realizing that he’d said exactly what Cas had until he’d already said it. “If we were to get a pet, then at least it should be productive!” He raised his voice pointedly at Cas, who huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“A cat would be very useful for me, Dean.” He replied. Dean put his head in one of his hands, his elbow propped up on the table.

 

“God, just drop it, Cas!” Dean yelled, closing his eyes and scrunching up his face. Castiel stared sourly at Dean for a minute, even thought the hunter did not return the gaze. Then Sam spoke.

 

“Actually Dean, a dog would be kinda cool.”

 

“Oh no, here we go…” Dean muttered, face still in his hand, eyes closed in frustration.

 

“Dean, if you or Sam got a dog, I’m getting a cat.” Cas stated. Dean groaned.

 

“And you seemed to get along really well with the Colonel.” Sam added. Dean opened his eyes and picked his head. He glared at his younger brother.

 

“Yeah, because I was under a spell where I could talk to animals and I mind-melded with him!”

 

“But still, you brought up the fact that we could’ve taken him in.”

 

“And I didn’t because this life is too dangerous!”

 

“He could live in the bunker with Cas.”

 

“Sam, I don’t want a dog; I want a cat.” Cas interjected. Sam shrugged.

 

“Well I agree with Cas. I think a pet would be good for us. I say we get a dog and see how it goes, and Cas can get himself a cat.” Sam declared. Cas smiled at him, and then looked to Dean.

 

“This is not really happening.” Dean murmured to himself. Finally he looked at the other two men. “Fine. But I’m not taking care of either, and if I see them doing something I don’t like, they go.” Cas smiled really wide, and Dean turned away. Otherwise he’d smile too. When Cas smiled like that, it was hard for Dean not to smile back.

 

“Alright. Cas? You ready?” Sam said. Dean looked over. Cas and Sam were heading up the stairs for the front door.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa. You guys are leaving now?” Dean asked, taken aback by their eagerness. Sam and Cas looked at each other, then back at Dean.

 

“Yeah. Why not?” Sam answered. “There’s no point in waiting.” Dean sat back in his chair, stunned.

 

“Alright, fine.” He said after a moment, getting up and turning off the lamp on the table. He grabbed his keys and they all headed out.

 

~*~*~

 

“Hm…” Castiel hummed softly while examining each feline inside of their cages carefully. Dean just stood from a distance, arms crossed, watching the angel. He tried not to laugh, Cas just looked so ridiculous, he reminded Dean of a kid pressing his nose to the glass of the candy display.

 

Sam was off in the dog kennels, picking out his top three dogs so that he and Dean could decide on the one they were going to take home. They’d gone to the local rescue shelter, because all three had agreed on at least that they should rescue the animals instead of the PetCo down the road.

 

“Oh Dean, what about this one?” Cas asked for the thousandth time. “Oh, just look at him, Dean, he’s-wait…” Cas stopped and gasped. “No wait, Dean, come here. Look at the one next to him.” Dean rolled his eyes, but reluctantly strolled over, leaning down to see the one Cas was pointing to. It was a small, muddy, light-brown kitten with green eyes. The only other bit of color on it was that the tip of its tail was cartoonishly white. How realistic, Dean thought. Cas elbowed him. Then Dean remembered Cas was an angel again, and that he could hear Dean’s thoughts. Great. Cas smiled smugly and looked back at the cat. “That one.” He said firmly.

 

“Are you sure Cas? You’ve asked me to look at like, all of them.” Cas shook his head and did not take his eyes off the cat.

 

“No, Dean. I mean it. That one. He’s…different.”

 

“How?” Dean asked, looking at the cat more intently, trying to figure out what made him so special that Cas wasn’t peeling his eyes away to go look at any other one he had deemed alright. Meaning every single cat the shelter had. If this one had held Castiel’s gaze for longer than thirty seconds, this cat was damn special. It stopped licking the white tip of its tail and stared at Cas.

 

“I can hear his thoughts and he’s… He’s just different. He’s special.”

 

Just then the shelter woman who was helping them came back.

 

“Hello, have you guys come to any conclusions? Or you still looking around?” She asked, smiling. She must’ve been late thirties, early forties with thin blond hair and tired brown eyes.

 

“Yes, I was wondering about this one.” Dean began, knowing that if Cas spoke, it’d be a disaster. The woman smiled at the little bundle of fur that was still staring at Cas. And the angel was still holding the animal’s gaze as well. Dean could now understand why some people thought it was annoying when he and Cas stared at each other for long periods of time. It just looked weird. The fact that a cat was now in Dean’s place didn’t help either.

 

“Yeah, a lot of people like this one. But, you should know, the reason no one has taken him yet is that he has two brothers as well, and we don’t usually split families up unless we have to. Luckily no one’s had the heart to only take him and separate them, but no wants him for that, either.” Before Dean could even turn around to tell Cas that three cats was not an option, Cas spoke first.

 

“I’ll take them.” The woman’s eyes widened a bit in shock.

 

“Are, are you sure? Three cats is a lot of work, sir.”

 

“Well, I am no stranger to a lot of work. You should try dealing with my brothers and sisters sometime.” Cas replied, flashing his awkward smile. Dean turned away, as to not look.

“Cas, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“Sure, Dean.” Cas turned to the woman. “We’ll be a moment, but I’ll sign for them.”

 

“Great! I’ll go get the paperwork!” She said, striding out of the room. Dean wore his fake smile until she left. Then he turned on Cas.

 

“We are not getting two cats, let alone three!” He whispered furiously in Castiel’s face.

 

“But Dean, you can’t split them up, they’re a family. Kind of like you, me, and Sam.” Dean took a step back in realization.

 

“I… We’re… I mean… Cas…” Dean sighed because Cas crossed his arms and had that “I’m going to do this and you can’t talk me out of it” face on. There was no arguing with him now. “Fine. But they’re yours. Not mine. If I catch them anywhere near me or my stuff, I swear I’ll-”

 

“Dean,” Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm, making his spine involuntarily tingle, “I got this. Don’t worry about it. They won’t bother you. I’ll watch over them.” Dean rolled his eyes at that last bit. But then the woman came in again, and Cas signed some papers, and it was all over before Dean could even register what had just happened.

 

And Dean’s phone rang, bringing him back to the land of the living.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hey, you wanna come on down?” Sam asked. “Or are you guys still deciding?”

 

“No, no. Cas is…”Dean looked over at Cas, who was holding the small muddy kitten he’d just adopted. The kitten was still creepily staring at Cas from his arms. Cas was smiling up at Dean, looking like a kid who’d just gotten the world’s biggest candy bar. “Cas is good. I’ll be over in a sec.”

 

“Ok.” And they hung up.

 

“Hey I’m heading over  to where they got the dogs. You,” he said, staring at Cas, “go buy supplies for your…” Dean stared at the tiny brown cat in Castiel’s arms, “new pets.” He gave Cas a bit of cash and walked over to where the dogs and Sam were. Sam smiled when he saw Dean.

 

“Hey, so I wanna know which one you like before I tell you my top three.” Dean gave Sam a glance, but the moose only shrugged.

 

“Alright.” Dean walked through the rows of dogs, nothing really catching his eye. He steered clear of all the big black ones, though. He’d had enough of those for his post-hell life.

 

But there was one.

 

And it looked a lot like the Colonel, just a lot younger. A young German Sheppard, with a nice brown coat with the usual black covering. The dog must’ve been only two or three years old. Dean squatted next to the cage and the dog saw him. It barked happily and got as close to the outside of the cage as he could.

 

“Shh. Shh.” Dean soothed. The dog quieted and sat obediently, looking at Dean. Sam walked up behind him, and laughed.

 

“I thought you’d like that one.” Sam chuckled. Dean didn’t care. He kinda did like the dog. The dog looked to Sam, but then back at Dean. It panted happily, its tongue sticking out. “Dean, you had your pick?”

 

“Yeah. This one listens to me. Might be the only one who does anymore.” This earned a look from Sam, but Dean smirked.

 

“Yeah, he was one of my three. The other was a border collie and a golden retriever, but I like this one too. Reminds me a bit of the Colonel.” Sam said, squatting next to Dean.

 

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “Alright, let’s get this one.” Dean sighed, but he was smiling. He rolled his eyes when Sam caught him, but that only made him smile a little more. “Go sign for him, before I change my mind on this whole operation.” Dean warned. Sam wandered off to go find a shelter volunteer, and Dean looked back at the dog. The dog wagged its tail, creating loud thumping noises on the steel cage around him. He barked at Dean cheerfully. “Whoa, calm down there, Chief.” Dean said. The dog quieted, and an idea came to Dean. “Chief. Huh. You like that name?” He asked the dog. The dog barked back at him in response. “Alright. Chief it is.”

 

And when the woman asked if he wanted to change the dog’s name, that’s the exact answer he gave.

 

~*~*~

 

“God I dunno if I’m gonna get used to my car smelling like dog all the time.” Dean admitted on the way home. Cas and the Chief were in the backseat. Cas was admiring his new kittens and Chief was smelling the box they were in curiously.

 

“No, you will.” Sam countered. “You in particular will take a while, but I think even you’ll get used to it.” Dean rolled his eyes, but looked at Chief in the backseat. Dean smiled. Maybe. Just maybe, he thought. And then he caught Cas smiling at him, and he looked away.

 

When they got back to the Bunker, Cas took off towards his room that Dean and Sam had let him have, since he was living with them now.

 

“I still can’t believe that you let Cas get three cats, Dean.” Sam joked, smirking at Dean. “You really do have a soft spot for him. Just couldn’t say no, could you?” Dean glared at him.

 

“No, he just talked me out of it before I could open my mouth, Sasquatch. You two are like children, I swear.” Dean sassed back.

 

“Oh, you sure it wasn’t those pretty blue eyes and irresistible smile that’s got you head over heels?” Sam teased.  Dean huffed.

 

“No. Don’t even try it. I let you get the dog, don’t push your luck on anything else.”

 

“As I recall, it was you who got the Chief, Dean.” Dean simply rolled his eyes and ignored Sam. He went back over to the table where he’d been a few hours ago, reading over inventory and checking lists. Chief padded over to where Dean sat, putting his head in Dean’s lap. Dean looked down, and Chief gave him the puppy-eyes.

 

“Aw c’mon. I already get the puppy-face from him.” Dean said, nodding towards Sam, who gave his bitchface number eleven. “Now I’m getting it from you too?” Chief just whimpered, and Dean gave in. “Oh, alright.” He reached his left hand down and began scratching behind the Chief’s ear. The dog panted happily.

 

“You’re talking to the dog. Alright then. I’m just gonna go check something. Somewhere else. In another room.” Sam said, backing out of the room.

 

“What, you gonna try and start pairing me with the dog now because you’ve realized that me and Cas together doesn’t exist?” Dean shot. Sam made another bitchface. Ooh it was a new one: number twenty-seven.

 

“It exists, alright. You just try to deny it!” Sam shouted as he turned around the corner. Dean looked down at the Chief.

 

“You believing that crap?” He asked. Chief shook himself, ask if he was shaking off water, and looked at Dean again. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Dean muttered.

 

~*~*~

 

Castiel wasn’t lying when he said he’d keep his promise to watch his kittens. Of course, they were only two months old, so that was no easy task. Most of the time, when Dean was home, they were kept in Castiel’s room.

 

Sam, on the other hand, didn’t mind as much. Tandriel, the orange tabby with a white face and paws and green eyes, seemed to like Sam a lot. He spent most of his time in Sam’s room, or trying his best to follow Sam around, running to keep up with the tall man’s strides. Sam would usually pick him up and stroke him, which was easy considering Tandriel was only the size of Sam’s palm. And when Sam would sometimes put Tandriel on his shoulder, the little cat would playfully bat at Sam’s long hair. Sam even gave him the nickname of Tandy. Tandriel saw himself as Sam’s cat, and neither Castiel nor Sam had a problem with that.

 

Marriot, the little muddy cat that Castiel had liked from the beginning, was without a doubt Castiel’s kitten. The green eyes and light brown fur captivated Cas, and he loved staring at the kitten, who was a bit smaller than Tandriel, but not by much. Castiel and Marriot would stare at each other for hours, just having conversations with their eyes. Every time Castiel tried to leave the Bunker or tried to leave Marriot in Castiel’s room, Marriot would just meow pitifully and give him this look that Castiel could not ever resist.

 

But Jackson was different. He had jet-black fur and nothing else. Nothing but a pair of brilliantly bright blue eyes.  He was a quiet one. He’d never speak. Ever.  He was also notably smaller than the other cats. While Tandriel and Marriot were constantly vocal, Jackson had never said a word. Jackson was always sticking his nose where it shouldn’t have been. He would always wander over to Dean, trying to both him. Castiel always caught him before he could, of course.

 

Except today.

 

Dean, Sam, and the Chief were coming back from a hunt in a few minutes, they’d called so that Cas could round up his kittens and put them in his room. But Tandriel and Marriot had scurried off in different directions, and Jackson had been missing all day. Cas travelled down the hallway that lead to everyone’s rooms. Sam’s room was first. As usual, Tandriel was sleeping on Sam’s bed, waiting for Sam to return. Castiel decided to keep him there and just close the door, Sam wouldn’t mind. He never did mind Tandriel.

 

Closing the door, Castiel pressed on. He looked in the next two vacant rooms, finding nothing. He was getting nervous. He passed Dean’s room, not even bothering to look in there. Adjacent to Dean’s room was Castiel’s room. Well, it was on the other side of the hall, but it was technically the next one. Castiel shook the thought from his mind. He opened his door and sighed in relief. Marriot’s ears perked up from the bundle of the blankets on his bed that Marriot was laying on. Castiel closed his door before Marriot could give him what Castiel called the “pity face”.

 

But where was Jackson?

 

Castiel searched high and low, but he couldn’t find Jackson. He searched the kitchen, the basement, the bathroom and showers, but he just couldn’t find his tiny kitten.

 And then he heard the front door open.

 

“We’re home!” Dean called. If Dean found out, Castiel could have his kittens taken from him. Or shot. Keep it a secret for now.

 

Castiel hurried upstairs and tried to look like he wasn’t hiding anything. Which meant that Dean could absolutely tell that he was hiding something.

 

“Ok Cas, what happened while we were out?” Dean asked pointedly.

 

“What? Nothing. Nothing happened, Dean.” Castiel lied. Dean stared flatly at him.

 

“You know you’re a bad liar, right Cas?”

 

“Dean, nothing happened.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No. I want to converse with Sam for a moment, though. Alone.” Dean glared, but said nothing. Sam walked off with Cas, and Castiel explained his dilemma.

 

~*~*~

 

Meanwhile, Dean went to go put his stuff down in his room, the Chief trailing behind him and curling up in his dog bed. Dean shrugged off his jacket and got down on the bed. He closed his eyes, glad for a moment’s rest. And then he felt a small and light foot on his chest. And then another. And soon there were four. Dean peeked open his eyes slowly. There was a small mess of black fur curled into a ball on his stomach. The ball couldn’t have been much bigger than his fist. He slightly leaned up to get a better look at it, but not so as to push it off. The kitten was warming him. Then two bright blue eyes peered back at him. The blue eyes against the ruffled black fur were adorable. The way it just looked at him, not saying a word was sorta cute, Dean had to admit. He put a hand down to pet the cat, and it purred. It was so soft. It was like petting several strands of silk at once.

 

“Hey little guy.” Dean whispered, stroking the kitten. And then a thought occurred to him. And he smiled.

 

“Dean!” Cas called, soon appearing in the doorway. He looked from Dean to the kitten and back at Dean. “Jackson!” Cas hissed. “Dean, please don’t hurt him, I couldn’t find him anywhere, don’t hurt him, he’s just a tiny baby.” He pleaded. Dean scooped up the kitten and carried him to Cas. The kitten dug his claws into Dean’s shirt, not letting go of the man.

  

“I’m not gonna hurt him, Cas. Relax.” He looked down at Jackson, who stared back up with those blue eyes. And Dean remembered his thought. He looked back up at Cas. “Shame I have to give him back to you, because it looks like he’s not willing to let me go. And those blue eyes just go so nicely with that black hair. That dark, messed up, black hair. And those eyes, those eyes that could put the clearest sky to shame.” Cas stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at Dean.

 

“Dean, I…”

 

“Shh, Cas.” And Dean turned his head and kissed Cas. Cas returned the kiss, putting his hands on Dean’s face, pulling him close. Dean put one of his hands on the back of Castiel’s neck, and he put the other protectively on Jackson, so he wouldn’t crush the small kitten between the two men. They kissed for a few minutes, and then they looked at each other. “Cas, go put Jackson in your room and I’ll get Sam to go walk Chief, and then get you’re gonna get your ass in my bed.” Dean commanded. Cas kissed him again, and then the two split.

 

~*~*~

 

Cas had a difficult time getting Jackson off of Dean, but when he did, Jackson would squirm and try everything he could to get back to Dean. He set down the cat in his room, and he ran off to play with his brother, Marriot. And then Cas understood why Dean had made a move, seeing the light brown fur with green eyes and the black fur with blue eyes play with each other on his bed. He smiled to himself, knowing something similar, yet more intimate was about to happen across the hall.

 

Cas closed the door and headed for Dean’s room.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** Not gonna be rude, but if I see this fic or any of their fics which I'll post, floating somewhere without the original author's consent, I'll haunt yo asses so bad. Like I said this wonderful fic ain't mine so I'm not taking any credits :)
> 
> Peace out Cherrypies <3


End file.
